


Pitted Against Each Other

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: (Not so) Weekly Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Different Civil War, Fighting, Gen, Gunshots, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not really violent, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry, if i tag any more it'll be spoilers, the other members of each team are there, they just didn't really show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: This was stupid.He was running for his life, tailed by one of the best assassins in the world, all because of a stupid suggestion Tony had made.Clint hates his life.





	Pitted Against Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Week 12 of my Weekly Writing Challenge!
> 
> Prompt: A story that opens with a gunshot.

_ Bam! _

Clint’s chest hit the pavement, dodging the projectile a split second before it would have hit. He rolled to the right, another missing by an inch. He hissed in pain when his ankle twisted, but he set it in place quickly.

He didn’t know how his team got into this situation. Steve’s shield had been lost long ago, Wanda was nowhere to be seen, and Natasha seemed to be hot on his trail. He raised his gun (seriously, why did he agree to use this thing?) and powered on.

“Clint, what’s your status?” Steve shouted through his earpiece. Honestly, Clint was glad they were able to keep in contact across the battlefield, but when some of your members didn’t respond, it was a different story.

“So far, so good. I think I lost her,” Clint panted out, careful to keep his voice low. He didn’t know where she was, so his statement  _ must  _ be true, right?

A warning shot sounded out behind him, causing the (former?) archer to jump and take off again. “Never mind, not good!” he shouted, ducking behind a pile of rubble. “Need help, now!”

Sam whizzed above him, wings spread and gun poised. “I gotcha,” he shouted down, only to almost fall as he dodged to the left. He landed with a thump next to Clint. “Thought I saw her, but she disappeared before I could make the shot!” he informed Clint, folding his wings back into their holster. “Apparently, she was able to do the same thing.”

“I shouldn’t have agreed to this,” Clint muttered, peeking around the rocks. No flash of red hair warned him before Sam fell to the ground.

“I’m hit!” he cried out, clutching his hand to his chest. “Take this, it’ll only help you!” Sam shoved his gun into Clint’s hands, laying his head on the concrete. “I think I’ll stay here.”

Clint huffed. “Fine. If that’s what you want, then do it.” He stood and took off running again, towards the sliver of blue he thought he saw.

Sure enough, Steve’s shield lay abandoned on the ground, surrounded by splats of red. Clint scooped it up. “This’ll come in handy,” he said, flipping it around. He heard another shot go off, and looked up to see that kid Tony recruited swinging above him. Peter was aiming for someone else, thankfully, but a slight noise brought Clint back to his own surroundings. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he sang, lifting the scope to his eye and crouching behind the shield. He turned as a rock behind him clattered, and another sounded from another side. “You’re quick, I’ll give you that. But I’m quicker.”

“You sure about that?” Natasha’s voice echoed all around him, followed by a creepy giggle. She was playing up the suspense, and Clint could tell.

He scanned the area again. “Just give up. You’re no match for me.”  _ Stall, stall! Maybe someone’ll show up! Someone from my team! _

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. Clint whirled around as a gunshot went off, sending him flying back onto his ass. He grimaced. “Ahh, shit! That’s gonna bruise!” He pressed his hand against his chest, and his fingers quickly became covered in hot pink.

“Gotcha,” Natasha laughed as she walked forward. She bent to pick up the shield. “Looks like team Red wins this round.” She smirked, taking Clint’s blue paint pellets from him. “In case you get any ideas about cheating.”

“I wasn’t gonna cheat!” he protested, surrendering his gun. “I swear, I was gonna sit here until the game was over!”

“Uh, huh,” Natasha hummed. She opened her mouth to say more, but a buzzer went off and the lights flicked on.

The speakers crackled as the announcer’s voice projected around the room. “The last of Team Blue has fallen! Team Red has claimed victory!”

Natasha reached a hand out, helping Clint to his feet. “Good game,” she said before walking off.

Clint sighed.  _ I guess shooting at each other really  _ is _ a good team bonding exercise,  _ he thought, climbing a fake pile of rubble covered in blue and red.  _ I feel closer to the others already. _

_ Not!  _

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmm whatcha saaaaaaaay  
> Anyway, sorry for the late update (again). Good news is, I finally finished March's prompts! (Even if this is really short compared to my others!)  
> Natasha managed to convince Tony to let her use pink pellets instead of red, because she's a badass who gets what she wants.  
> 1/3 of the real Team Red is in this Team Red, that's gotta count for something, right?  
> Next work's prompt SHOULD be "a story that takes place inside a vehicle", but who knows, I might have to switch it around again because ~writer's block~  
> I think this week will be spent writing and painting. I have gifts to give my friends before I leave for college, and only one is even close to finished. I'll swap between the two, I guess.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
